Wereworld: The Tiger Rising
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: The war for the Seven Realms is over, and Drew Ferran is now the king of Westland. But and old enemy is waiting for his chance to strike, King Lucas of Leos. However before he can exact his revenge he must remove the opposition of his rule of Bast. A young Werelady, and her allies. Will he succeed, or will he be brought down once and for all?
1. Cast of Character

Cast of Characters

**THE WOLF AND HIS ALLIES**

Drew Ferran, last of the Gray Wolves, rightful king of Westland, currently in Westland as King

**On the High Seas**

Count Vega, Prince of the Cluster Isles, Sea Marshall for the Wolf, captain of the _Maelstrom_, member of the Wolf's Council, Sharklord, father of Casper, currently on the _Maelstrom_

Baron Bosa, the Whale of Moga, captain of the _Beluga_, former pirate

Captain Eric Ransome, first mate of the _Maelstrom_

Figgis_, _second mate of the_ Maelstrom_

**Phibians of the Bott Marshes**

Kholka, a phibian Marshman

Shilmin, his wife

Khilik, their child

Shoma, another phibian Marshman, killed in the battle for Lyssia

**Harriers of Hedgemoor**

Lady Gretchen of Hedgemoor, former fiancée of Lucas, a leader of the Harriers, Werefox

Trent Ferran, Drew's adoptive brother, former member of the Redcloaks, a leader of the Harriers, known as the Wolf Knight, was infected with the Wyld Wolf disease but Drew found a cure, member of the Wolfguard

Captain Lars Gerand, former captain of the Boarguard, current commander of the Harriers

**Hawklords**

Baron Gryffin, former leader of the Hawklords of Windfell, now deceased, father of Shah

Lady Shah, healer, daughter of Gryffin, mother of Casper, currently aboard the _Maelstrom_

Count Carsten, leader of the Hawklords, brother of Baron Baum

Baron Baum, leader of the Hawklords, brother of Count Carsten, killed during the battle of the Bana Gap

**Bearlords and Family**

Duke Bergan of Brackenholme, member of the Wolf's council, Bearlord

Duchess Rainier, wife of Bergan, Foxlady

Lord Broghan, son of Bergan, Greencloak commander, now deceased, Bearlord

Lady Whitley, daughter of Bergan, Greencloak scout, Bearlady, member of the Wolf's council

Baron Redfern, Bergan's brother

**Wildcats of Robben**

Bethwyn, lady-in-waiting to Lady Greta

Baron Mervin, ruler of Robben, Bethwyn's father

**Staglords**

Magister Wilhelm, healer of Stormdale, Hector's uncle, Boarlord

Duke Manfred of Stormdale, member of the Wolf's council, Staglord

Lord Reinhardt, son of Manfred, acting leader of Stormdale, Staglord

Lord Milo, son of Manfred, younger brother of Reinhardt, Staglord

**White Wolves of Shadowhaven**

Miloqi, a seer

Mikotaj, Miloqi's brother, known as the White Death

**In the Desert Realm**

King Faisal of Azra, true king of Omir, Jackal-lord, member of the Wolf's council

Kara, Faisal's young daughter, Jackal-lady

Krieg, gladiator, survivor of the Furnace, Rhinolord, currently in Bast, member of the Wolf's council

The Behemoth, gladiator, survivor of the Furnace, Mammothlord, currently in Icegarden, member of the Wolf's council

Vizier Barjin of Azra, Faisal's closest advisor, Jackal-lord, killed by Aldo

**Other Werelords**

Wergar the Wolf, former King of Westland, Drew's father, deposed and killed by King Leopold

Queen Amelie, White Wolf, dowager Queen of Westland, widow of Wergar and Leopold, mother of Drew and Lucas, now deceased

Count Fripp, Lord of Bray, Badgerlord, killed by Lucas

Lord Conrad, Horselord leader of the defenses in Cape Gala, member of the Wolf's council

Duke Brand, the Bull of Calico, member of the Wolf's council

**Other Human Allies**

Baba Soba, a wise woman of the Romari

Yuzhnik, Romari fire-eater and strongman

Master Hogan, older scout, Whitley's mentor

General Harker, commander of the watch in Brakenholme

Quist, senior Greencloak, now deceased

Machin, Greencloak, now deceased

Captain Reuben Fry, archer from Sturmland

Bo Carver, Lord of thieves, member of the Wolf's council

Pick, young girl thief

Lars Steinhammer, Sturmish blacksmith

Ibal, former member of Hector's Boarguard, was allied with Bergan, but turned into a criminal, current whereabouts unknown

Mack Ferran, Drew's adoptive father, father of Trent, killed by the Lionguard

Tilly Ferran, Drew's adoptive mother, mother of Trent, killed by Vanmorten

**THE CATLORDS AND THEIR ALLIES**

**The Lion of Leos**

High Lord Leon, Elder of Lions, father of Leopold, grandfather of Lucas, killed by Lucas

Leopold the Lion, late deposed king of Westland, father of Lucas, now deceased

King Lucas, former self-crowned King of Westland, Drew's half-brother, son of Leopold and Queen Amelie, now king of Leos, currently in Leos

Lord Luc, nephew of Leon, elite Lionguard

Lord Lex, nephew of Leon, Luc's brother

**Their Werelord Allies**

Lord Ulik of World's End, the Naked Ape, Apelord, killed by High Lord Oba

General Clavell, brother to General Skean, Cranelord

**The Panthers of Braga**

High Lord Oba, Elder of Panthers, father of Lord Onyx and Lady Opal, killed by Bo Carver

Lord Onyx, the Beast of Bast, killed by Drew

Lady Opal, the Beauty of Bast, sister of Onyx, currently in Felos

**Their Werelord Allies**

Lieutenant Ithacus, High Lord Oba's messenger, Vulturelord

The members of Onyx's war council

Baron Overmeir of the Blasted Plains, member of Onyx's war council, Buffalo-lord

Lady Giza, member of Onyx's war council, killed by Onyx, Weregazelle

**The Tigers of Felos**

High Lord Tigara, Elder of Tigers, grandfather of Taboo

Taboo, granddaughter of Lord Tigara, gladiator in Scoria, currently in Westland, member of the Wolf's council

Field Marshal Tiaz, leader of the Furies of Felos, father of Taboo, Tigerlord

**Their Werelord Allies**

General Primus, cousin to Onyx, Pantherlord

Lord Urok, the Red Ape of World's End, Apelord

**The Cheetahs of the Teeth**

Lord Chollo, now deceased

Lord Chang, son of Lord Chollo, killed by Onyx

**Onyx's War Council**

Count Costa, Vulturelord

Duke Krueger, Rhinolord

General Skean, Cranelord, killed by Vanmorten

General Gorgo, Hippolord

Sheriff Muller, Bandit-lord of the Badlands, the only human member of the war council, leader of bandits and thieves

**Doglords**

Lord Canan of Omir, ruler of Pasha, rebel king engaged in civil war against King Faisal, Doglord, now deceased

Lady Hayfa the Hyena, ruler of Ro-Shann, enemy of King Faisal, currently in Ro-Shann

Aldo, Hayfa's right-hand man, killed by Opal

**The Ratking**

Vanmorten, Lord Chancellor of Westland, most powerful member of the Ratking family, now deceased

Vankaskan, dark magister, Hector's former master, killed by Drew

War Marshall Vorjavik, twin of Vorhaas, killed by Lord Reinhardt

Vorhaas, twin of Vorjavik, commander of the Lion's army in the Dalelands, now deceased

Vex, the youngest Ratlord, currently in Virmire

**Wyldermen and Their Goddess**

Vala, evil wereserpent goddess worshipped by the Wyldermen, killed by Drew

Coldblood, shaman of the Wyrmwood, killed by Drew

Darkheart, formally known as Rolff, son of Coldblood, versed in wild magicks, former leader of the disbanded Wyld Wolves now deceased

**Other Werelords**

Magister Shuriko, court physician to the Panthers of Braga, Giraffelord

Magister Shappura, Shuriko's deceased father, Giraffelord

**Other Human Allies**

Major Krupha, Redcloak commander, now deceased

Sergeant Kramer, Redcloak guard, now deceased

**SCORIA**

Lord Ignus of Scoria, owner of the Furnace, Lizardlord, currently under lockdown on Scoria

Count Kesslar of Haggard, slaver, Goatlord, killed by the Behemoth

Djogo, former captain of Count Kesslar's mercenaries and slaver, now Drew's ally, member of the Wolf's council, current whereabouts unknown

**THE KRAKEN, HIS ALLIES, AND HIS PRISONERS**

Lord Ghul, the Kraken, Squidlord of the Cluster Isles, and Sea Marshall of the Lion's fleet, killed by Count Vega

**On the ****_Hellhound_**

Captain Deadeye of the _Hellhound_, Sharklord, now deceased

Florimo, navigator, imprisoned by Ghul, Ternlord

Finch, ship's cook

Captain Hobard, imprisoned captain if the _Motley Madam_

**On Other Ships**

Sea Marshall Scorpio, former commander of the Bastian fleet, captain of the _Bastian Empress_, committed suicide, Fishlord

Captain Mesner of the _Beggar's Bride_

Captain Zigler of the _Nemesis_

**Cutter's Cove**

Hackett, Steward of Cutter's Cove, Crablord, killed by Drew

Colm, sergeant of the Krakenguard, now deceased

Captain Flowers, member of the Krakenguard, currently in prison at Cutter's Cove, under the watch of the Wolfguard

Sergeant Callow, member of the Krakenguard, now deceased

Casper, known as Skipper, ringleader of pirate children, former cabin boy of the _Maelstrom_, son of Count Vega and Lady Shah, Hawklord

Gregor, former enslaved boy, brother of Kit and Pearl, member of the Wolfguard

Pearl, former enslaved girl, stewardess of Cutter's Cove

Kit, former enslaved boy, killed by the Kraken guard

**THE BOARLORD, HIS ALLIES, AND HIS PRISONERS**

Baron Hector, former dark magister known as Blackhand, ruler of Redmire, former member of the Wolf's council, ruler of the Ugri, Boarlord, was controlled by his dead brother for a time, currently under lockdown in Redmire, under the watch of the Wolfguard.

Vincent-vile, the phantom of Hector's dead twin brother, controlled Hector before being sent away by Hector

**Crowlords**

Lord Flint, son of the deceased Count Croke of Riven, Crowlord, killed by Hector while he was under the influence of Vincent

Lord Frond, the unknown son of Lord Flint, Crowlord

**Prisoners**

Duke Henrik, White Bear, former Lord of Icegarden, cousin of Duke Bergan, formerly under siege by Baron Hector, killed by King Lucas

Lady Greta, White Bear, sister of Henrik, formerly under siege by Baron Hector, currently in Icegarden, now Lady of Icegarden

Duchess Freya, healer, mother of Duke Henrik and Lady Greta, killed by Hector while he was under the influence of Vincent

**Human Allies**

Ringlin, captain of the Boarguard, killed by Hector while he was under the influence of Vincent

Two Axes, Ugri warrior, killed by Hector while he was under the influence of Vincent

The Creep, Ugri scout, location currently unknown

**OTHERS**

Duke Frin, Lord of Treehelm, father of Lord Jasper and Lady Jenna

Duchess Flora, mother of Lord Jasper and Lady Jenna

Lord Jasper Ravenlord of Treehelm

Lady Jenna, sister of Jasper, Ravenlady

Silver, commander of the Ravenguard

June, female member of the Ravenguard

Collin, bounty hunter under the orders of King Lucas to bring in the Silver Tiger

Willow, last of the Silver Tigers, cousin of Taboo, leader of the Tiger's Resistance

Felix, friend of Willow, a captain of the Tiger's Resistance

Codi, friend of Willow, Cheetahlord, a captain of the Tiger's Resistance

Amber, a girl scout of the Tiger's Resistance


	2. Prologue

**Hey it's me Brightcloud0915. Didn't I say I would be posting new stories, and updating. So Willow will you please kick things off. **

**Willow: Okay. Brightcloud0915 does not own Wereworld, but she does own me, the other character, and Lord Frond.**

**You nailed it Willow thank you.**

**Willow: Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have a boat to catch. Even though I don't really want to. *exits***

**Well bye. A readers please R&R, but no haters.**

* * *

Prologue

Night had fallen, but still the signal hadn't come. Two teenage boys stepped out of the tree line. One was about five feet with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He looked about sixteen. His name was Codi, and he was a Cheetahlord. The other was easily close to six feet in height with raven hair and hazel eyes. He looked close to seventeen years of age. His friends knew him as Felix. Felix was a human, but he was a master swordsman. Codi and Felix looked at each other, and nodded. They motioned with their hands for a figure in the shadows to come forward. A girl stepped out from the shadows. She was about sixteen, she wore her silver hair in a long braid, and her eyes were a startling green. Around the girl's neck was a necklace with a silver tiger pendant. The girl was a Tigerlady, but of a different breed.

"Shouldn't we wait for the signal," Felix asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"No if we wait we could all be found. Willow needs to get to Lyssia," Codi replied swiftly. The girl rolled her eyes again.

"I've already told you I'm not going. I'm needed here to get rid of the Lions," the girl hissed. Codi shook his head.

"We can manage without you for a while. Don't give me that look," Felix snapped as Willow glared at him. Codi sighed.

"Listen Felix is right, and you'll be going for help. So you are helping the Tiger's Resistance," Codi said. Willow growled. Suddenly the sound of running feet reached their ears. The heads snapped around towards the forest behind them. Before any of them was able to grab their weapons or shift a girl dashed out of the tree line, and stop before them.

"Amber, is that you," Willow asked the breathless girl. The girl nodded.

"I came t-to tell you that there's a b-bounty hunter out looking for you my Lady," The girl said, and then added to Codi, "And you as well my Lord,"

Willow and Codi shared a look. Felix looked between the two.

"You should both go," Felix said to the two Werelords, "I can hold down the fort. You need to get going."

"If I may," Amber spoke up, "I believe Felix is right. You should both go. After all Felix is a very capable commander."

Willow growled then sighed. She looked at Codi, and saw that he was equally resigned to leave.

"Let's get going then," Willow said in defeat. Codi nodded. Then the two shifted into the Werelords that they were. Codi was normally five feet tall, but now he was seven feet. His body was lean yet muscular, and covered with smooth tawny hair dotted with black spots. A long tail sprouted from his tailbone which was also dotted with black spots. His eye normally blue had turned amber. After his transformation was complete Codi turned his head to Willow. While Willow was normally five feet, like Codi, she was now six feet tall. Her body was covered in silky silver fur, which in turn was spaced evenly with black stripes. A tail also sprouted from her tailbone and was equally striped with black. Her eyes remained green.

"Ready," Codi's voice sounded husky as he spoke to Willow.

"Of course," Willow's growl reverberated through the air. Then the two friends dashed towards the pier. They reached their boat's docking point. The boat was there, and so was the captain. The man was pacing back and forth. Willow and Codi shifted back to their human forms. The clothes they had worn before the transformation into beast shrunk with them, the Silver Tigers had discovered how to make clothes that would expand and shrink with the Werelord who wore them. Codi stepped from behind the house that he and Willow had taken refuge behind.

"Captain its Codi, and Willow," Codi called softly up to the captain. Willow inspected the ship while the captain looked for the Cheetahlord. The Tigerlady had never seen the ship that worked with the Tiger's Resistance. She did know that the ship's name was _Maelstrom_. And, if Felix was to be believed, a whole family owned this ship.

"Ah Codi there you are, but where is the young lady you told me about," the captain asked. Willow stepped from the shadows of the houses as Codi motioned to her. Her silver hair gleamed in the moonlight.

"She's right here, and captain I shall be coming with you as well," Codi said. The captain didn't ask any questions. He motioned to someone on board of his proud vessel. A boy about her own age pushed the gangplank down onto the dock without making a sound.

"Come aboard and be quick about it," the captain called down, "the Lionguard still patrol the docks around here."

Willow and Codi moved silently yet quickly across the dock and up the gangplank.

…...

_There is no doubt about it they are both definitely Werelords_, the _Maelstrom's_ captain thought to himself. His two passengers to Lyssia climbed onto his boat. The girl was the last one boarding when the plank cracked without warning. The captain saw the girl tense then spring forward with astounding speed. The two halves of the gangplank splashed into the ocean. The boy turned to look at the silver haired girl with concern in his eyes. The girl snapped that she was fine and that the boy shouldn't worry so much about because of who she was.

_Interesting why shouldn't he worry about his friend. And who is this girl. Undeniably their both Werelords, but which kind. Most likely Catlords, but of which species_, the captain thought. The girl was looking at him warily.

…...

Codi's head whipped towards her. Willow could see the concern in his eyes and it miffed her. She couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"Don't worry so much about me Codi. Don't even worry about me because of who I just happen to be," Willow couldn't help it, she just snapped at him. Codi looked at her with hurt written all over his face.

"Codi I-," Willow began, but Codi was already walking away. Willow felt someone watching her. She looked towards her right the captain was looking at her with interest. She returned his gaze warily. He noticed and gave her a cocky smile. Willow turned and stalked away towards the ship's prow. She looked at the open sea.

"Beautiful isn't it," the voice startled her. She turned and faced the boy who had lowered the gangplank.

"Yes it is. When will be setting sail… uh," Willow asked.

"I'm Casper, and I'm sure it will be soon. My father, the captain, Count Vega told me it would be soon," the boy replied. Willow nodded, so Felix's information could be trusted this time.

"Can you show me where I could get some sleep," Willow asked the captain's son. Casper nodded.

"Just follow me… uh," It was Casper's turn to be without a name.

"My name is Willow," Willow supplied. Casper smiled.

"Well then just follow me Willow," the boy said. Willow felt eyes following her. So she turned her head towards the source. Codi was looking at her with hurt still embedded deeply in his eyes. Then his eyes turned towards the captain's son and were filled with anger. Willow hung her head because of her Casper would get the full force of Codi's anger, probably. Willow and Casper soon reached the cabin where she and Codi would stay for the duration of the voyage.

"Thank you Casper. I really appreciate all that you and you father are doing for me and Codi," Willow said to Casper.

"Think nothing of it Willow. We'll be sailing to Highcliff from here just so you know," Casper said to the Tigerlady, "I should probably let you know that Highcliff is the capitol of Westland. This is where our king lives."

Willow nodded, "I understand. Before you go can you tell me one thing will your king want to see us when we enter Highcliff's port?"

"I don't know if King Drew would want to or not. I guess it just depends," said Casper thoughtfully. Willow nodded. As Casper turned to go Codi came into the cabin.

"I didn't know that you had company. I'll take my leave," Codi said. His eyes were still full of hurt and anger as he looked at Willow.

"I was just leaving actually," Casper spoke up. Codi turned his gaze on the boy. Casper didn't flinch, or lower his gaze. Willow could feel the tension in the in the air.

"Please Codi don't fight. We can't afford to. Not now at least," Willow said pleadingly to her friend. Codi looked at her and sighed. He knew she was right.

"Fine I won't not here, but only for you," Codi said. He stepped to the side as Casper walked passed. Then he took the cot closest to the door.

"Codi I'm sorry. I just get so tired of people trying to protect me all the time. I couldn't help myself. I had to let my anger out. I'm sorry it had to be you. Can you forgive me," Willow explained to the Cheetahlord.

"Yes I can forgive you. You of all people should know I could never stay mad at you. And I hope you can forgive me for being so upset with you. I know that you get tired of people looking at you with concern even when you don't need them to," Codi said quietly, "Willow I asked the captain when we would arrive and he said five days from now. I hope you can forgive me…"

"Codi stop right there. Casper was just showing me to our cabin, and I was just asking him if he knew when we would depart from Bast. You don't need to look so surprised I'm practical, not some air-headed Bastian lady. Do not think badly of Casper he means no harm. Do you know anything about the _Maelstrom_ other than who the captain is," Willow said with exasperation to her friend.

"I know that Felix was right about the family," Codi whispered.

"Yes Felix was right the captain, and Casper are father and son," Willow hissed. Codi's eyes got wide.

"Well who'd of thought it? They don't look much like each other, do they?" Codi said amusedly. Willow sighed.

"I suspect that Casper would share his mother's looks, since his father looks nothing like him," the Weretiger said pointedly.

"Well I suppose your right. Anyway why don't we get some sleep? If you're not completely sure it's safe on this ship than I can take first watch," Codi whispered as footsteps passed by the door.

"Alright go ahead. I'm sure you'd do it anyway even if I thought it was safe enough," Willow yawned. Codi nodded as he sat up and turned towards the door.

…...

The voyage was surprisingly short compared to what Willow and Codi had been expecting. Then again they had been kept busy by the captain. They were in the fifth day of the voyage now and would be arriving in Highcliff soon. At least that's what the captain had said.

"Soon we'll be in Lyssia. For better or for worse who knows and who cares," Willow said to herself. For last few hours she had been trying to imagine what the king would be like. She knew he was a Werewolf, but not much else. The _Maelstrom_'s captain had confirmed that the king would most likely want to see the two Bastians when they arrived in Highcliff.

"It's magnificent right. The sea that is and the_ Maelstrom_." Count Vega said as he approached the young Werelady. She didn't jump like he had expected.

"I heard you coming. I would have thought you would fix that creaking stair," the girl said.

"A so that's why my approach didn't spook you at all," the Count smiled as he said this. The girl didn't return his smile; she didn't even look at him.

"That's one reason, but I've learned to expect to least expect you at any given time," the girl murmured just loud enough for the captain to hear as she turned to face him. The Count was always startled by her eyes.

"We're nearing Highcliff my lady," Count Vega said to the silver-haired girl, "I thought you might wish to know.

"Thank you captain. Have you informed Codi," Willow asked the captain. Count Vega shook his head.

"Well then I'll go inform him right away. Good day captain," Willow said icily as she walked towards the cabins. When she reached their cabin Codi wasn't there.

_Where could he be_, Willow thought. Footsteps approached the cabin. Willow pressed herself against the closest wall to the door. Codi stepped in the room.

"Codi you scared me half to death," Willow snapped at him. Codi jumped and spun around.

"Geez Willow, I scared _you_ half to death, you scared _me _half to death," Codi panted, "What were you doing here anyway?"

"What am I doing here I thought you would be here. I didn't know that you were up on the deck. I thought you were still down here. I came to tell you that the captain said we're close to Highcliff," Willow told her friend, "We'll be in Lyssia soon. Codi smiled at her and for the first time in a long while Willow smiled back.


End file.
